Madison County, Kentucky
Madison County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 82,916. Its county seat is Richmond. The county is named for Virginia statesman James Madison, who later became the fourth President of the United States. Madison County is part of the Richmond-Berea, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Lexington-Fayette-Richmond-Frankfort, KY Combined Statistical Area. It is considered a moist county, meaning that although the county prohibits the sale of alcoholic beverages (and is thus a dry county), it contains a city where retail alcohol sales are allowed. Nevertheless, two of Richmond's 19 precincts are dry. Alcohol can also be sold by the drink in Berea, Richmond, and at Arlington and The Bull golf clubs. Madison County is home to Eastern Kentucky University, Berea College, Boone Tavern, and Bybee Pottery,(closed February 2011) one of the oldest pottery operations in the United States.Foust, Michele. "200-year-old Kentucky pottery business a sight to see ", Atlanta Journal-Constitution, 2007-02-25. Retrieved on February 23, 2009. This is also where famous pioneer Daniel Boone lived and built Fort Boonesborough, now a state historic site. History Indian trader John Findley, Daniel Boone, and four others first came into the area that is now Madison County in 1769 on a hunting and exploring expedition. In 1774, the Transylvania Company, led by Judge Richard Henderson of North Carolina, purchased of land west of the Appalachians (including present-day Madison County) from the Cherokee Nation. Daniel Boone was hired to cut a trail through the Cumberland Gap and establish a settlement on the Kentucky River. The settlement at Fort Boonesborough began in April 1775. In 1785, Madison County was established from land taken from Lincoln County, Virginia. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.3%) is water. Major highways *Interstate 75 *U.S. 25 *U.S. 421 *KY 52 Adjacent counties *Fayette County (north) *Clark County (northeast) *Powell County northeast mi. wide strip of land *Estill County (east) *Jackson County (southeast) *Rockcastle County (south) *Garrard County (southwest) *Jessamine County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 70,872 people, 27,152 households, and 18,218 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 29,595 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 93.01% White, 4.44% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. 0.97% of the population were Hispanics or Latinos of any race. There were 27,152 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.10% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.90% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.90. By age, 21.90% were under 18, 18.80% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 20.10% from 45 to 64, and 9.80% 65 or older. The median age was 31 years. Both the relatively large 18-to-24 population and the relatively low median age can be explained by the presence of Eastern Kentucky University, and to a considerably lesser extent Berea College. For every 100 females there were 93.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,861, and the median income for a family was $41,383. Males had a median income of $31,974 versus $22,487 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,790. About 12.00% of families and 16.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.80% of those under age 18 and 17.10% of those age 65 or over. Elections Education Schools Madison County is served by two school districts: *Madison County Schools currently consisting of 10 elementary, 5 middle, and 2 high schools. *Berea Independent Schools. currently consisting of 1 elementary, 1 middle, and 1 high school. Colleges and universities *Eastern Kentucky University, located in Richmond *Berea College, located in Berea *National College of Business & Technology, located in Richmond Communities *Boonesborough *Berea *Kirksville *Richmond (county seat) *Waco *Kingston Economy Military The Blue Grass Army Depot is located just south of Richmond. Notable people *Lonnie Napier (1940- ) - former representative for House District 36 in the Kentucky House of Representatives. * Dominique Hawkins - basketball player for the University of Kentucky; graduated from Madison Central High School in Richmond. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Madison County, Kentucky References External links *Madison County government's website *Madison County school district's website *The Kentucky Highlands Project *List of Madison County historic places on Placeography Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Madison County, Kentucky Category:Richmond–Berea micropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1785 establishments in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1785